The Blonde Chef
by Aremdecy
Summary: Nami's Log Pose malfunctioned and resulted to the Straw Hat pirates docking in Japan. A case of mistaken identity occurs and the rest is history.
1. Prologue

**The Blonde Chef**

By: mariaelly

**A/N:** I claim the story to be mine but I disclaim everything from the characters. Also, Working! takes place after Season 2 and One Piece started before the time skip (cause also I'm not that confident with the current information I have). So, please enjoy.

**Prologue:**

"Ehhh? What do you mean the wind shifted, Nami?" A black haired guy in his late teens complained as he finished his bone of meat. He was sitting on the figurehead. The scar under his right eye stretched as he narrowed his eye in distress. "I want to eat meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"Baka! You're already eating meat!" The orange haired girl, Nami, shouted from the quarterdeck. She raised her left hand and saw her Log Pose pointing erratically at various directions.

She sighed. She always trusted this device, but this wasn't the first time it happened. It actually happened way too many times. And whenever this occurred, she automatically knew something bad is going to happen. She decided to keep sailing at their current direction. "Besides, Zorro!"

"What?" A green haired guy shouted from the main mast. His swords clanked at each other until one hit a sake bottle, one of the many littered around him, which shattered as it hit the deck.

"WHO'S THAT?! I CLEANED THAT ALMOST A DAY! MARIMO!" A blonde haired guy rushed out of the quarters with a spoon. He waved it furiously, and oil and various other condiments flew on the floor. "HNGGH!"

"Nami, have you seen Cho-Cho-Choppeeeeeer!" A long nosed guy with an afro came in and slipped on the oil the blonde guy dripped. He was sent flying off the ship.

"Ussop!" A small reindeer and a cyborg screamed from the shrouds. They were fixing the netted ropes and were puzzled why Ussop hadn't seen them. "Don't die, Ussop!"

"Ughlkshgakgl help me akdsjhoaudgh... at least alskfaodig..." Ussop gasped for air as the raging waves crashed onto his lithe body. His face couldn't seem to hide his frustration as to why Chopper and Franky wouldn't help him and kept on screaming for him not to die.

"See? You messed it up yourself too, blonde pervert." The green haired guy smirked.

"What did you say, baka ka?" Blonde Pervert walked towards the mast and kicked it furiously. "Hah?! Do you intend to sit your ass there all day,_ huh_?"

"Sanji! Zorro!" Nami shouted and eyed both of them furiously. Both men stopped their yapping and both turned to her. "Help Ussop there. We're almost near the island. Don't want to get one of our nakamas eaten, no?"

"ASDASDFGGHJKLLCH EATEN BY WHAT?!" Ussop cried helplessly as he frantically tried to swim back to the ship.

"Che. You don't need to tell me that." Zorro, the Marimo guy, stood up and jumped down the deck. "I'll be back even before this lover cook can even move."

"Teme! We'll see about that, drunkard!"

"Just get on with it." Nami sighed and turned her back as another useless fight broke out. "Luffy! Can you see any island? We might be staying there for a while 'till the Log Pose functions properly again."

"Hwooo! I can see it! Land ho!" The black haired guy earlier now called as Luffy, stood up and starting chanting meat while running in circles. "Meat! Meat, here I come!"

Nami sighed.

Robin and Brook were having a nice chat and a cup of tea while Ussop might die because of fright anytime. Franky and Chopper were actually useless since all they did was to panic uselessly for Ussop. Sanji and Zorro kept on arguing who's going to come back first. And her captain, who she once thought could handle her crew properly, was stirred up for meat.

Nami sighed again. She couldn't actually believe that these people were her nakamas.

* * *

"Hah?! What do you mean Satou-san isn't going to work?" A brown haired woman, rather small for her age, asked a blue haired guy frantically trying to keep up cooking food. "Did something happen to him?"

"Hai, Taneshima-san." The blue-haired guy said while he shimmer some garlic. Taneshima-san noticed that Souma-san was rather happy than worried. If she only knew what he was thinking.

"Eh?! What happened to him?"

"He was eaten by a-"

"He's sick, Taneshima-san. I called him a while ago and told him to get a day off. Takanashi-san should be here any minute now. Now go entertain those incoming customers." A black haired woman interrupted and entered the kitchen while eating a parfait. "Make sure they pay, okay?"

"Hai, Kyoko-san! Let's do our best until Satou-san gets better, minna-san!"


	2. Chapter 1: You seem bustier today

**Chapter One: **_**You seem bustier today.**_

It was almost daybreak when the Straw Hat Pirates arrived on the island. Nami had to check immediately if there were any Marines around the area. But luckily, there was none. Not even a sign of their headquarters. The island has so many structures. Big, concrete and metal structures. Some stand taller than their Sunny.

There were no harbours or even a docking area in sight, nor a single ship apart from theirs. She threw orders at them and began settling in a place far from the people's sight.

"We'll be staying here for a while until the Log Pose functions properly again." Nami said as she looked at it for the _n_th time. _Tsk. Still broken._ How many days 'till it gets fixed, she didn't know.

"Yosh! To the meat, I go!" Luffy exclaimed and jumped down the ship. He ran full speed to who knows where. She sighed. _Here he goes again._

But all of them had their own business anyway. Robin said she'd go to a bookstore to do some extra research before they even got on the island. Chopper volunteered to accompany her. Zorro obviously is seeking for sake, if not anyone who he's willing to kill. Ussop said he'd come with Franky to look for some new gizmos and stuff. That leaves her, Sanji and Brook on the ship.

"I'm going to buy some supplies." Nami said and grabbed a bag of Belly. Sanji immediately went in front of her and blocked her. _What is it this time?_

"No! Nami-san! Let me come with you! I couldn't let you walk around here alone."

"I'm not alone." She waved her Clima-Tact she got from Ussop. "I have this."

"But you can't! What if there are _dangerous_ people out there?" Sanji insisted and obviously tried his best to convince her. _Dangerous? Aren't they the dangerous one? _Nami sighed. It's not that she didn't want him around it's just that... he's creepy and annoying at the same time.

"You will carry everything, okay?"

"Yes, ojou-sama! Everything you asked for!"

"Good. We'll back soon, Brook-san!"

* * *

The warm rising sun didn't help Satou at all. He was even feeling worse compared yesterday. His cold seemed to hate him. He received texts from his co-workers saying that he should get well soon. _Well, soon isn't today._

He got off his bed and get on his morning routine. He washed his face, gargled some water with salt, checked his temperature and looked for breakfast in the fridge. And his breakfast would be...cheese bread. Cheese bread that he's been munching on last night but now it's gone. If only Yamada hadn't splashed water on him again, he would be eating something good at the restaurant.

*Bzzt bzzt*

He glanced at his phone and to his surprise Yachiyo sent him a text. It was too early for her to be texting and she couldn't be with Kyoko right now since work starts late. He don't want to expect anything ('cause Souma may find out sooner or later that Satou had always been expecting a text from her and would use it to blackmail him). But it would be nicer if it wasn't about Kyoko again. He opened it and read,

_From: Todoroki Yachiyo_

_How are you? Are you okay now? Kyoko-san sent me a text today. I'm so happy._

He instantly shut his phone, grabbed his jacket and wallet. He was frustrated. She could've just dropped the greeting and said Kyoko did this and that again. And now that he's disappointed, he'll go out and buy food.

* * *

Nami was done buying all of the supplies but Sanji was nowhere to be seen. The market got really crowded by the time the sun was done rising. _Tsk! _She could just call him out and he would appear in front of her instantly. But it got really noisy since vehicles started appearing on the streets and honking. _That guy! Don't tell me I'm carrying all of these by myself?!_ _All of these_ meaning ten bags of supplies; from meat to condiments to ropes to nails.

Their ship was far away and she can't see any means of getting there. Getting a 'cab', as one of the vendor suggested, might be expensive. She didn't want to spend all of the money since half of it was hers. If only she knew that he would be gone anytime she should've just bought less-

"Oops. Sorry, miss."

Nami turned to whoever bumped her and,

"There you are! Sa-"

*Honk honk honk*

"-san! Here! Carry this, this, this, this, and this." Nami cheerfully handed out all the bags to Sanji. "Some of our crew should be there."

"Y-You're buying the supplies in the market-"

*Honk honk honk*

"Nami-san?" Sanji said, rather a little bit dull.

"Yeah. We ran out of supplies, remember?"

"Ah... hai."

Nami could feel something happened to him along the way. _'Cause let's see_... He's been walking two meters away from her compared a while ago which was almost losing-all-of-her-personal-space closeness. Not that she minded. _It's much better this way,_ she smiled inside. But then he sounded like he was sick which was impossible. Lastly, he's not smoking. Odd 'cause he was a chain-smoker.

"Something happened to you along the way?"

"I just got frustrated over _some things._"

Someone_, you say. Maybe a girl got crept out with him again. Even in this town no one likes his way of treating ladies._ "You should just give up, you know."

"A-Ah... hai." Sanji answered sparingly. "You seem bustier today."

Nami flinched and instantly snatched her Clima-Tact. _This is why she doesn't want to be around with this pervert._

"WHY YOU!"

* * *

Satou decided to buy food at the nearby store. He wanted to get over his sudden disappointment. He felt that it's making him a lot worse. He opened the fridge near the counter and fished out two mayo sandwiches.

"100 yen, please." The cash register (who was staring at him since he entered) smiled at him. _Creepy._ He handed out a hundred yen and hurriedly grabbed the bag and went out.

He sat on the nearby bench and started eating. He stared at the people around him as he eats. It's been a while since he hangs out with his friends. He was always busy with work. And thinking about Yachiyo. He suddenly started choking. _Nope. I'm not._

"Eh~? You're really helping me, Sa-"

"_Fish for sale! Get your fresh fish here!"_

"-san! Thank you!"

"Indeed~ Every lady should be treated with care. Even if they're small!"

He stared at the two odd couple who passed in front of him. The guy was so tall that her girlfriend looked like an elementary student. Yep. She's so small that it reminds him of Taneshima. And her hairdo reminds him of her too. And her uniform. And her voice. And-_wait, don't tell me?_

He quickly stood up and looked at the girl completely. It's... it's really Taneshima! But who's that guy? Is he her friend? From the looks of it, he guessed he wasn't. Why would Taneshima be friends with a guy in a suit, smoking and has that creepy grin on his face? _Don't tell me... that's the molester Souma told him about?!_ He have to call Takanashi and-

"Oops. Sorry, miss."

He turned to look who bumped into and to his surprise.

_Mahiru Inami?!_

He gulped. This is bad. Very bad. Maybe even coming out of his apartment was bad. But he would never see Taneshima was in danger. _Damn it!_ _This cold prevents me from-_

"There you are! Sa-"

*Honk honk honk*

"-san! Here! Carry this, this, this, this, and this." Inami handed him almost ten bags of groceries. He was too stunned to move. _Is this really happening_, he thought. She didn't punch him. Did she get over her androphobia? "Some of our crew should be there."

"Y-You're buying the supplies in the market-"

*Honk honk honk*

"Nami-san?" He asked, confused. So she finally did get over it. He had to note to thank Takanashi later. But he still couldn't risk it. What if she attacks him 'cause she's been restricting herself a while ago? Nope. Definitely not. He's not yet prepared to die. Little by little, he distanced himself as far as he could but enough for Inami to see him.

"Yeah. We ran out of supplies, remember?" She said, irritated. _Something happened to her and Takanashi?_

"Ah... hai."

The bags were blocking his sight but he couldn't risk asking Inami to help her. Just nope. They walked in silence which was better.

"Something happened to you along the way?" Inami suddenly asked. He couldn't tell her _yet_ about Taneshima. She might get that thought of men being bad and might go haywire. So he said,

"I just got frustrated over _some things._"

He couldn't see what Inami's reaction was but he could slightly hear her chuckled. She turned to him and the next thing she said sent chills down his spine. "You should just give up, you know."

"A-Ah... hai." Is all what he could say. Did she just say _give up?_ What does that mean? She couldn't possibly refer to Yachiyo? Was she? He knew that she knew about them. He looked at her for a minute and-wait... "You seem bustier today."

That slipped out of his mouth before he could even think about it. _Baka!_ Of all times, why would Inami showed up when his mind wasn't working well? He was about to apologize when Inami snatched a pipe and pointed it towards him. _She's already dangerous and now she's even more dangerous 'cause some idiot gave her that thing._

"WHY YOU!"

"Oyyyyyy! There you are, Nami and Sa-"

"Whatever." Inami said as she slowly retracted her weapon. He wanted to run a while ago. But he was sick. He can't guarantee himself that he could even outrun her. Inami started walking and headed to the... _ship? There's a ship in here? With a figurehead of a lion?_ He stared at it for a minute before following her.

That morning text. A busty Inami and a ship with a lion's head? Yes. He's really sick right now.


	3. Chapter 2: Ojou-sama and Random Guy

**Chapter Two: Ojou-sama and Random Guy**

Sanji was walking down the market to and fro but he can't find Nami. It was that pretty saleslady's fault! If she didn't look that gorgeous and offered him to try that free massage chair, he wouldn't lose Nami like this! He sighed, took a stick from his pocket and blew a mouthful of smoke. _Tsk! She expected me to help her! Damn it!_

"Aggh! I might lose my chance to impress Nami-chan!"

"What are you doing here, Sa-"

"Ojou-sama!" A petite woman surprised him. She was really small and was carrying so many bags of stuff.

"-san? I thought you were sick."

_Sick?_ He being sick is like comparing him to a pig learning to fly. As a cook, he knows what to eat and not so he always avoid getting sick. And he has Nami and Robin as inspirations to always cheer him up. "Why are you carrying them all by yourself? Let me help you, ojou-sama-"

"Eh~? You're really helping me, Sa-"

"Fish for sale! Get your fresh fish here!"

"-san! Thank you!" The petite woman said happily and skipped next to him. Sanji's smile, as happy as he can get, grew wider. _It's the first time someone was happy when he calls them ojou-sama!_

"Indeed~ Every lady should be treated with care. Even if they're small!"

* * *

"Ohayou gonzaimasu, minna-san!"

The petite woman beamed to a guy wearing a pair of glasses. He was wearing a waiter's outfit. _What is this place? A restaurant?_ Obviously, she led Sanji somewhere in the island. They entered from the back of the building so doesn't have the slightest idea where this kid took him. For some reasons, the atmosphere reminded him of home. _But why worry? She was happy he calls him 'ojou-sama' afterall._

"Ah, Sa-" A black-haired woman called him. Short hair, slim figure, scary narrow eyes, and a voice full of authority. It's like Robin and Nami in one! _She led him in paradise!_

_"__Senpai, you look so kawaii when you're tired~!"_

"-san. Since you're feeling well, get back to the kitchen. Yachiyo needs your help." The black-haired woman commanded. _She knew he was a cheif?! Fantastic!_

"As you wish," Sanji placed the bags on the rack next to him and bowed. _Someone finally recognized him as a chef! Maybe they replaced his picture in the wanted posters!_ "...ojou-sama!"

"Sa-" A brown-haired guy approached him and looked really baffled.

_"__Poplar's going to be taller! Just a little more!"_

"-san. W-What happened to you? Are you okay now with Kyoko-san?" He placed his hand on Sanji's shoulder and look like he's going to cry. "I-I can't believe it..."

"Kyoko-san? That girl? Not only peace... but paradise!" Sanji dreamily said. The kid in front of him suddenly burst in tears. The black haired woman just stared at them and went away. "Wh-What's the matter with you, megane? Oi!"

"I-I knew this day would come! I knew you would be friends with Kyo-eh? You're... taller than usual." Megane put his hand on top of Sanji's head and nodded. "Keep it up so that Taneshima-san would lose hope and stay kawaii forever!"

"Hah?"

* * *

Sanji entered the kitchen after a very nice kid Yamada led it to him. The kitchen was pretty normal for him. At the left side of the room, there's plenty of refrigerator and it seemed it's packed with supplies. The stove looks okay. A blue haired guy was also putting a steamer in the stove and shoving all the uncooked pasta into the-

"Wait!" Sanji ran to him and shoved all the pasta back in the bowl. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Huh? I'm cooking pasta, Sa-"

_"__Aie! I-I'm sorry, Takanashi-kun! I'm sorry! Sorry!"_

"-san. It's faster that way." The blue-haired guy smiled. Sanji sighed and turned the heat of the stove higher. "There's too many customer's ordering pasta and I can only make one at a time."

"Well, leave it to me! I'm going to prepare the sauce. Drop the pasta when the water starts boiling." Sanji started gathering all the stuff he needs. Leaned pork, tomato sauce and paste, pepper, ketchup, garlic, bell pepper and-

"Wow. You seem nicer this day. And everyone thought you were _sick_." The blue-haired guy said. _There it goes again. He's not sick._ But the way he said it, it's like he meant something different. Sanji just waved him off and started cooking. "You know, Todoroki-san was so worried about you."

"Todo who?"

"Sa-"

"Ah! Todoroki-san!" Blue Hair greeted the blonde lady who approached him. A sword was hung around her waist.

"Are you feeling well now?" She said with her face etched with concern. Sanji almost jumped with glee as a very gorgeous woman feels concern for her.

"Not just okay. I'm feeling great!" He said while making the sauce.

"I'm glad. Well, see you later." And she disappeared out of the kitchen.

"You finally managed to tell her what you're really feeling inside, eh?" Blue Hair peaked behind him. He doesn't know the guy but it really irritates him how his words always mean something different.

"Yeah. There's really no point of being reserved anyway." Sanji said and moved three steps away. That guy's smile gives him the creeps. After to Zorro.

* * *

"Irasshaimase, ojou-sama!"

"Do you think Satou-san's still sick, Takanashi-san?" Souma leaned on the counter as he stared Satou ushering two girls happily. _It is weird. Weird. Not only did he become more social, he became really attracted to Kyoko-san. This is... interesting._ "What do you think?"

"Hmmm... he seemed better to me." Takanashi was almost finished wiping the plates. He placed it back on the counter and turned to Souma. "But now that I think about it, he's only nice to the girls. I mean, he never call me names until a while ago."

"Really? Hmmm... he was also bossy while we were cooking. He'd order me around to do stuff this and that as if I had powers or something to be that fast." Souma looked at Satou again. He wasn't wearing the appropriate uniform but Kyoko didn't mind since he gave her food.

"What kind of restaurant is this?! This taste awful! Who the heck cooked this?!"

Souma and Takanashi both turned at the complaining customer. Souma went out of the kitchen and checked what was happening. The customer waved the dish in front of Satou. _That was Souma cooked before Satou arrived. When did Satou serve that? That was supposed to be in the trash. Uh oh. This is going to be _interesting_._ Souma can't help but to laugh.

"I wonder what Satou will do."

"You seem excited about this, Souma-san."

Souma just smiled at the freaked out Takanashi. He held out his digital camera and focused them. This is something new. If that sickness infected Satou earlier, his life would be _exciting_ from then on.

"I cooked it. What's wrong with the food?"

"It taste like you cooked it yesterday! It's that what you serve here, you stupid cook!"

The next thing Satou did obviously left Takanashi and Souma speechless. Satou slammed his feet on the table and leaned closer to the customer. "Who are you calling stupid, _huh_?"

* * *

Satou stared at the sink for a few minutes. What happened back there was unbelievable. First, he knew that the girl he thought was Inami-san wasn't her. She just looks like Inami-san. And their name sounded almost the same. Then a black haired guy ordered him to cook a humungous meat that he said he got from a barn. A very big meat and he's sure he haven't seen of those in his entire life. But what bewildered him the most was the fact that the guy grabbed him on his arm and instantly, he was on the kitchen. With the meat.

He decided that he'll cook the meat, serve it to them and slowly, while they're eating, he'll run away as fast as he could. _Yes. That plan sounded good._

But wait... how did that guy knows that he can cook?

* * *

"What's taking him so long, Nami?" Luffy whined as he slumped himself on the deck. "I'm hung-!"

"I don't care what's taking him so long." Nami snapped. She was still mad about what he said earlier. _That pervert,_ she thought.

She flipped through some books, hoping she could find anything related to the Log Pose. They can't stay here forever. Sooner or later, something bad will happen. She doesn't want to risk anything. She just wanted, just for once, to get off on that island without fighting over some boss or some Hakis.

* * *

The door from the kitchen creaked open and Satou emerged with a tray full of meat. It was a real challenge. He had to stop sneezing every time. He also has to search that weird kitchen for some condiments. Finding the plates was really no problem but finding a way to bring them out was a pain in the neck. Luckily, he saw an empty one in the lower room and placed all the meat on it.

He stared at the orange haired girl who has been giving her a death glare ever since he said that. Well, it wasn't his fault, was it? He was sick. She looked like she's the captain or whatever they call it since she's the one barking orders when they arrived there.

He surveyed the ship for no apparent reason. There were two people on the upper deck. One almost looked like Kyoko-san and one looked like... bones? _A skeleton?!_ He gulped and looked at something else. There was a tree on the other end of the ship. _A tree on a ship? Is that even possible,_ he thought. This ship was getting weirder and weirder as h-

_CRASH!_

A bottle crashed right in front of him. Did it came from the to-

"Oy! Clean that up before I get down, blonde pervert!"

_Blonde Pervert?!_

* * *

Nami shut the last book she's holding. She sighed. _Not even a single information, tsk._

"Here you go, ma'm. And... sir."

Nami swiftly turned her head at Sanji-almost breaking her neck. He recklessly placed the plates in front of Robin and Brook. _Did he just call them 'ma'm' and 'sir'? _Sanji walked down the upper deck and laid a meat on the floor beneath Zorro.

"Hey, your food is here!"

_He gave some food to Zorro?! _Sanji caught her looking at him. Nami expected that he would come rushing to her and give her food an-

"The food's ready, miss. Go get it here."

_"__Miss?!" _Nami said, surprised. He ignored her and turned to Luffy, who was typically looking like he's dying of hunger.

"Here you go, random guy."

Luffy disregarded the fact that Sanji called him 'random guy' and started eating. That's it. Nami knew what was going to happen next so she hurriedly ran to the deck. She saw Sanji panicked. He knew what she was thinking. He immediately climbed down the ship and made a full speed run from the ship.

Nami let him run away. She put her hand on her waist and scratched her head. "Just who is that _guy_?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hello to everyone! After two years, I finally managed to upload the second chapter (that's been in my saved file all along). I thank everyone who gave it nice reviews! I'm sorry I didn't reply because I was busy with college. Also, I'm sorry to say that I might discontinue it. Two years was a long gap and I feel disconnected to the story and the characters. I'll try to write but won't promise an update soon. Again, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this story :)


End file.
